The Immortal Curse
by Ulrich362
Summary: The final battles are about to begin, can Zone, Akiza, and Yusei manage to defeat their friends and family in order to save them? Sequel to Birth of True Evil.
1. The final war begins

**The Immortal Curse**

By Ulrich362

"It's almost time, are you sure the three of us are ready?" Akiza asked nervously.

"We're ready, don't forget we've beaten the dark signers countless times, and once we win our friends and family will be saved." Yusei said. "The only thing left is to decide who duels who."

"About that, I know it might seem selfish but I need to duel Star." Zone said. "I'm the only one who has a chance against her Timelord cards."

"That's fine, we were planning that anyway." Akiza said. "We just need to make sure we win all eight duels."

"Actually, that's been bothering me for a while." Yusei said. "There are eight opponents; Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, Aporia, Antinomy, Paradox, and Star."

"Wait, you're right Yusei." Akiza said suddenly.

"Yeah, we have eight dark signers to battle, but there were only seven Earthbound Immortals." Yusei said. "Which means Star is going to have something we haven't seen before."

"That might be true, but we have to beat her in order to save everyone." Zone said. "I'll be able to win, I have a few cards you haven't seen yet."

"Alright, in that case all that's left to do is head back to the reactor and duel with everything we've got." Yusei said.

"Right, time to take down the KotN." Akiza said as the three of them got on their duel runners and rode towards the ener-D reactor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you three decided to come, my dark signers have been waiting for this battle." the KotN said calmly. "Now then, it's finally time for this war to end."

With those words eight hooded figures stepped out of the shadows.

"The new dark signers." Yusei said. "Akiza, you're up first."

"Right, I'll be sure to take him down." Akiza said.

"This should be fun, if memory serves you faced Ccarayhua back then." the KotN said. "However this time I have something else in mind."

"Long time no see Akiza." Jack said while stepping forward. "You're a good duelist, but you're no match for my two souls, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Aslla Piscu."

"We'll see Jack, so let's get this duel on the road." Akiza said confidently.

"Good luck Akiza." Yusei said.

"I know you can take him down." Zone said.

"We'll see about that you two." Jack said while activating his duel disc.

"Let's duel." said Jack and Akiza simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Jack 4000: "Ladies first Jack, I'll start by setting two cards facedown and next I summon Lord Poison in defense mode, that ends my move." Akiza said calmly.

"Not bad, but there's a lot more to dueling than that." Jack said. "I'll start things off by summoning Vice Dragon with his special ability."

"True, but if you do that he loses half of his attack points." Akiza said.

"That's true, but with what I have in mind that decrease won't make any difference." Jack said. "I summon Dark Resonator, and now I'll tune my level three Dark Resonator with level five Vice Dragon in order to synchro summon my Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I activate the trap card Peace Offering, now you can't attack me for two turns." Akiza said.

"That's fine, because I have the Immortal Deal magic card, now I can discard one card to my graveyard and in exchange my dragon loses his negative effect and you lose 400 life points, so I'll discard Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Jack said.

"That's fine, your immortal won't be able to do anything from the graveyard." Akiza said.

"We'll see, I set one card facedown and end my move." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, If Red Dragon Archfiend won't destroyed Jack's other monsters Akiza will be at a huge disadvantage." Zone said nervously.

"Maybe, but the duel is far from over." Yusei said. "Plus Jack had to get rid of his Earthbound Immortal to play that card."

"That's true, but somehow I have a bad feeling about this." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 3600 Jack 4000: "It's my move Jack, so first I'll set one more facedown card, and next I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight to the field in attack mode, and with his effect I'll summon Dandylion in defense mode. Next I'll perform my own synchro summon." Akiza said. "I'll tune level three Twilight Rose Knight with level four Lord Poison in order to summon my Black Rose Dragon."

"Impressive Akiza, but Black Rose Dragon isn't strong enough to beat my Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack said.

"Not for long, I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability, now by removing Lord Poison from play I reduce your dragon to zero attack points." Akiza said. "Now Black Rose Dragon attack."

"Not bad Akiza, but you triggered my trap card." Jack said. "Ruler's Double, now I'll still lose 2400 life points, but my dragon isn't destroyed plus his attack returns to normal."

"Great, I end my turn." Akiza said.

Akiza 3600 Jack 1600: "Thanks to your earlier card I can't attack you this round, but I have something else in mind." Jack said. "I play Pot of Greed, now I have everything I need, since Red Dragon Archfiend is level eight, I can automatically summon Creation Resonator to the field, and next I'll bring out the Red Nova tuner monster."

"Ok, this could be a problem." Akiza said nervously.

"More than you know, I double tune level one Red Nova and level three Creation Resonator with level eight Red Dragon Archfiend, in order to synchro summon Red Nova Dragon." Jack said as his ace monster appeared.

"Red Nova Dragon, I'll find some way to beat him." Akiza said.

"I find that hard to believe, I still have this card Akiza, so now I play the field spell Ruler's Domain, this allows me to add one card to my hand instead of drawing each turn." Jack said calmly. "Of course you get the same benefit, and since I'm a gentleman I'll show you what I'll be playing next turn."

The moment he said that Jack revealed the one card Akiza did not want to see, Monster Reborn.

(The battle against the new dark signers has finally begun with Akiza facing Jack. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Apologies for the delay in posting this, some of the details didn't completely work out initially.)


	2. Fall of Red Nova

"That's really bad, Jack can attack Akiza next turn and if he brings back his Earthbound Immortal she'll lose." Zone said nervously.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling this duel isn't going to end the way you expect." Yusei said confidently.

"I hope you're right, I really hope you're right." Zone said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 3600 Jack 1600: "It's my move Jack, so first I switch Black Rose Dragon into defense mode, and next I'll set one card facedown." Akiza said. "That ends my move."

"A simplistic move, but it won't help you." Jack said with a smirk. "It's my move so I'll play the card you saw coming, Monster Reborn to bring back Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu."

This is it, I only hope my idea manages to take out the last of his life points, Akiza thought.

"Now then, I hate to keep a lady waiting." Jack said. "Aslla Piscu attack Akiza directly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was close, Akiza was smart to switch her dragon into defense mode." Zone said.

"Maybe, but that buys her at most one turn." Yusei said. "Akiza needs to win the duel in this move."

"Well all we can do is hope she pulls off a miracle." Zone said nervously.

"I agree, but it's all we can count on at this point." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Akiza, it's been fun but the duel is almost over, so I'll attack your Black Rose Dragon with Red Nova Dragon." Jack said confidently.

"Not so fast, I play a trap card, Rose Shield." Akiza said before Dandylion jumped in front of Red Nova Dragon. "This card forces you to attack all plant type monsters on my field before you attack my dragon, and with Dandylion sent to the graveyard I can summon two fluff tokens to take it's place."

"Alright Akiza, in that case I'll just end my move, but the duels over next round." Jack said calmly.

Akiza 1100 Jack 1600: "I use your field spell to add a card to my hand." Akiza said. "Next I set one final card facedown and end my turn."

"That was disappointing, your last turn was anticlimactic Akiza." Jack said. "I suppose I'll end the duel now."

"I play my trap card, Rose Blaze." Akiza said suddenly. "This card requires me to send Black Rose Dragon to my graveyard, and in exchange I can destroy one card on the field."

"What are you planning Akiza?" Jack asked calmly.

"I destroy Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awesome, with that Immortal sent to the graveyard Akiza's safe." Zone said. "She just might turn this duel around after all."

"No, Akiza just cost herself 1600 points." Yusei said. "This is bad."

"What, but why would she do that?" Zone asked. "She just gave Jack the victory."

Wait a second, I get it nice move Akiza, Yusei thought. "Don't worry, everything is going exactly like she wants."

"I hope you're right." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza, I know you wanted to destroy my Earthbound Immortal, but there's a price for that, now every monster you control is destroyed and for each one you lose 800 life points." Jack said. "With two fluff tokens that's 1600 points of damage."

"Exactly, just enough." Akiza said calmly. "I activate my other facedown card, Nature's Reflection. This card reflects the damage from your effect and deals it to you instead."

"Wait, are you serious?" Jack asked. "Not bad Akiza, looks like I've got two people to take down now."

"Not bad, you managed to win the first duel." the KotN said while a black orb surrounded Jack and lifted him into the air. "This will protect him from the effects of the other Immortals during our battle."

"So once we beat the seven remaining dark signers you'll leave and they'll be safe." Yusei said.

"Of course, we agreed on that did we not." the KotN said calmly.

"In that case I'll go next." Yusei said.

"Interesting, well in that case why don't we have you duel him." the KotN said as another of the hooded figures stepped forward.

"We haven't dueled in some time Yusei." Crow said with a grin. "This should give me a chance to test my backup."

"I agree, but you aren't the only one with an extra deck Crow." Yusei said.

"That sounds fun, well may the best duelist win." Crow said calmly.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Crow simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Good Luck Yusei, the other's won't be easy to beat." Jack said. "Especially that girl, I don't know if anyone can take down her two ultimate monsters."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think they plan on using?" Zone asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we need to hope that Yusei manages to win." Akiza said.

"Yeah, you're right." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 4000 Crow 4000: "I'll take the first move Crow, so I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode, and next I'll play three cards facedown to end my turn." Yusei said. "It's your move Crow."

"Not bad Yusei, but the duel is just getting started." Crow said. "I start by playing two of my own cards facedown, and next I'll summon Harpie Lady #2 in attack mode." Crow said. "Now I'll attack your facedown monster."

"Not bad Crow, but the duel is far from over." Yusei said.

"We'll see Yusei, I end my move." Crow said calmly.

"It's my turn, so I'll summon Blast Magician in attack mode, and next I'll attack your Harpie with my magician." Yusei said.

"I play the Aerial Maneuvers trap card." Crow said. "Thanks to this, both my Harpie and my life points are safe."

"Alright, in that case I'll end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, if Crow has what I think he has Yusei's in a bad spot." Zone said nervously.

"I know, Harpie decks are powerful normally and with Crow using them who knows how this duel will turn out." Akiza said.

"Well, I only hope Yusei can find a way to win." Zone said nervously.

(Akiza managed to defeat Jack, and now Yusei is dueling Crow. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. A battle among friends

"You always were a great duelist, of course so was I." Crow said with a smirk. "I'll start by summoning out Harpie Lady #1 in attack mode, and thanks to her effect all of my wind monsters get a 300 attack point boost."

"Nice move Crow, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Yusei said.

"I know, but that's why I'm not done yet." Crow said. "I play my magic card Elegant Egotist, now since I have a Harpie on the field I can summon Harpie Lady Sisters to the field in attack mode."

"Ok, this complicates things." Yusei said nervously.

"Next I set one card facedown, and now I attack with Harpie Lady Sisters." Crow said confidently.

"Not bad Crow, but I have my own facedown cards, for example my Mirror Force." Yusei said.

"Great, well there goes my Harpie Lady team." Crow said. "I'll end my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's a relief, Crow's Harpies are gone." Zone said.

"For now, but who knows what that facedown card could be." Akiza said. "Knowing Crow Yusei's not in a much better spot."

"Maybe, but Yusei does have two cards facedown, so maybe one of them can give him an advantage." Zone said.

"At this point I hope you're right Zone." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Crow, and without any Monsters your life points are open to an attack." Yusei said.

"Is that so, well I'll just have to fix that." Crow said with a grin. "Reveal trap card, Hysteric Party, now I'll discard one card and bring back the three Harpie Ladies in my graveyard, so come out Harpie Ladies #1, #2, and #3."

"Hold on Harpie Lady #3 wasn't in your graveyard." Yusei said.

"Wrong again pal, I discarded a card for Hysteric Party." Crow said. "Still confident enough to attack?"

"Crow I told you that you wouldn't be the only one with a surprise, so I play the Replacement Trick magic card, now I pay 500 life points, and in exchange I can replace my Blast Magician with a new spellcaster, so I'll bring out Night's End Sorcerer." Yusei said. "Next I'll summon Skilled White Magician to join him."

"I can see where this is going Yusei, you're about to play one of those two aren't you?" Crow asked calmly.

"Exactly, I tune Night's End Sorcerer with Skilled White Magician in order to synchro summon my Tempest Magician." Yusei said. "Now then, I attack your Harpie Lady #1 with my Tempest Magician."

"Not bad Yusei, but I play my other facedown card Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, and this one negates the attack and ends your battle phase." Crow said. "Looks like my Harpies are sticking around."

"Maybe, but I can still play two more cards." Yusei said. "One facedown and the field spell Magical Citadel of Endymion, that ends my move."

Yusei 3500 Crow 4000: "Not bad Yusei, I would have guessed you'd play something that powerful, it's just too bad you also played a field spell." Crow said. "I sacrifice two of my Harpies in order to bring out Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua."

"Great. I didn't want to see that one." Yusei said.

"That's a shame, because he's here to stay." Crow said. "Chacu Challhua attack Yusei directly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Yusei only has 600 points left and he hasn't even touched Crow." Zone said.

"I know, what are you thinking Yusei?" Akiza asked nervously. "You can't afford to lose this duel."

"He has to be planning something, that's all we can hope for now." Zone said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 600 Crow 4000: "This duel is almost over Crow, but it won't end the way you expect." Yusei said. "I start by revealing the trap card Pitch Black Power Stone, this card adds three more spell counters to the one already on my Tempest Magician."

"Yeah, and what exactly is that going to do for you?" Crow asked.

"I'm not done yet, I play Spell Power Grasp, adding a spell counter to Tempest Magician, and one to my Citadel, bring my total to six." Yusei said. "Now I'll discard the two cards in my hand to add two counters to Tempest Magician."

"You just spent all that time building up eight of those spell counters, but you still can't beat me this round and my Earthbound Immortal is going to wipe you out in my next move." Crow said. "All that build-up for something that won't even matter."

"That's where you're wrong Crow, Tempest Magician has two effects, the first is what allowed me to build up all the counters I needed, and the second is the one that's about to end this duel." Yusei said. "I remove every spell counter I have to deal 500 points of damage per counter, and that totals 4000 points exactly."

"I get it, you went for an OTK that's not how you usually play but it paid off in the end." Crow said. "You win pal."

"Yet another of my dark signers falls to you three." the KotN said calmly. "I suppose you'll be next?"

"Yeah, I'm next and I'm going to take down the third dark signer with the first deck I built." Zone said.

"That deck won't help you defeat me Zone, of course I suppose it would be faster to just show you." said another of the dark signers.

"I had a feeling I'd duel you Paradox." Zone said. "You're not going to beat me in a duel."

"We'll see, it's been a long time since you've dueled me." Paradox said. "Of course my current strategy is a bit of an older one."

"We'll see who wins Paradox, you don't have any idea what cards I have in store for you." Zone said.

"Zone, good luck." Yusei said. "You'll be fine."

"I know, this duel is going to be tough." Zone said. "But the real challenge is going to be the final duel."

"That's enough talking Zone, I've always preferred action." Paradox said.

"You're right Paradox, and I agree." Zone said.

"Let's duel." said Zone and Paradox simultaneously.

(Yusei managed to defeat Crow in a duel, and now Zone is preparing to face Paradox. Next chapter the third shadow duel will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Silent attack

"What do you think Yusei, can he win?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure, but all we can do is hope for the best." Yusei said calmly.

"I guess, but still this isn't going to be easy." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zone 4000 Paradox 4000: "I'll go first and I'll set one monster in defense mode and activate Foolish Burial to send Shining Angel to my graveyard, I'll end my move with two facedown cards." Paradox said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Zone said. "I start by playing two of my cards facedown, and next I'll summon Silent Swordsman LV 0 in attack mode."

"Are you kidding me, that thing only has 1000 attack points, it's too weak to win this duel." Paradox said calmly.

"We'll see, I attack with my Silent Swordsman." Zone said.

"Alright, you destroyed my Skull Servant." Paradox said. "Of course now I'm able to defeat you."

"We'll see I end my turn Paradox." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, if Paradox has what I think he does Zone's in a bad spot." Yusei said nervously.

"I know, but the duel is far from over." Akiza said. "There's plenty of time for Zone to turn it around."

"I hope so, because I have a feeling I know what's about to appear." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn again Zone, so first I should thank you." Paradox said calmly. "You destroyed my Skull Servant last round, which gave me everything I needed."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Zone asked.

"In order to summon the three strongest monsters in my deck I need a light and dark monster in my graveyard, so now I remove Shining Angel, and Skull Servant in order to summon my Chaos Sorcerer." Paradox said confidently. "Now I'll attack your Silent Swordsman with Chaos Sorcerer."

"Big mistake, I play Turn Jump." Zone said. "This card jumps the duel ahead by three turns, and thanks to his ability, Silent Swordsman gains 500 attack points every turn."

"Wait, you mean your Swordsman has 2500 attack points?" Paradox asked in shock. "That's a twist."

"Exactly, so now Silent Magician attack and destroy Chaos Sorcerer." Zone said.

"In that case I'll end my turn with another facedown." Paradox said. "That ends my move."

Zone 4000 Paradox 3800: "It's my turn, so now my Silent Swordsman gains 500 more attack points." Zone said.

"I know, but I think I'll play my trap card, Chaos Exchange." Paradox said. "This let's me switch the Chaos Sorcerer in my graveyard with the two monsters I removed from play to summon it."

"So now you have a light and dark monster in the graveyard again." Zone said. "In that case I'll summon Silent Magician LV 0 in attack mode, and next I'll attack you with both of my monsters."

"Activate Negate Attack, this card stops your attack." Paradox said. "Looks like the duel is back to me."

"Not yet, I set one card facedown." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, if Paradox had one he might have all three." Yusei said nervously.

"You don't mean those two do you?" Akiza asked. "There's almost no way he can beat them."

"I know, and if he's holding that one in his hand the duel is as good as over." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move." Paradox said.

"Hold on, since you drew a card my Silent Magician gains 500 attack points." Zone said.

"Fine, but now I'll start by activating the field spell Chaos Wormhole."

"What does that do?" Zone asked nervously.

"It allows me to sacrifice monsters that are removed from play in order to summon a monster from my hand." Paradox explained. "Now I'll remove my two monsters once again in order to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End."

"That's not good, I was hoping you were holding the other one." Zone said nervously.

"I'm not done, I sacrifice Skull Servant and Shining Angel in order to play my Earthbound Immortal, I summon Ccarayhua in attack mode."

"This is not good." Zone said.

"It's worse than you know, I attack you directly with Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua." Paradox said. "Next I'll attack your Silent Magician with Chaos Emperor Dragon."

"I play the Fit of Rage trap card, this increases Silent Magician's attack points by the damage I took from Ccarayhua's attack." Zone said. "That brings his total to 4300."

"Not bad, but I'll still have life points after your attack." Paradox said.

"Sillent Magician, destroy the Chaos Emperor Dragon." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was way to close." Yusei said. "Zone managed to survive that turn, but he's still far from winning the duel."

"I agree, if Paradox has a way to block his attacks this turn the duel is over." Akiza said. "Those facedown cards are about to decide this duel."

"I just hope Zone can get around them." Yusei said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're good Zone, but I'll end my move with one final facedown card." Paradox said. "This is the last turn of the duel."

Zone 1200 Paradox 2500: "I agree, I start by activating the effect of Silent Swordsman, boosting his attack points to 3500." Zone said. "Next I play the Heavy Storm to destroy every spell and trap card on the field."

"I thought you might try that, which is why I set these three cards facedown, Chaos Call, Chaos Aura, and Chaos Return." Paradox said. "In simple terms these three cards allow me to call my three strongest monsters to the field regardless of where they currently are, namely Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End, Chaos Sorcerer, and Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning."

"I thought you would play them, which is why I have this card, United We Stand." Zone said. "I can equip this to my Silent Swordsman, and increase his attack points to 5100, now I attack Chaos Sorcerer."

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here." the KotN said lazily as a third orb of darkness appeared. "Time to stop holding back, you're next."

"Don't worry, this winning streak is about to end." said another dark signer before stepping forward.

(Zone managed to defeat Paradox, and now the fourth dark signer is preparing to duel. Next chapter Yusei will duel again. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Enclosing Shadows

"That voice, alright I'll take you on." Yusei said.

"I had a feeling you would Yusei." Luna said while taking off her hood. "Don't be surprised when you lose."

"We'll see Luna." Yusei said.

"Let's duel." said Yusei and Luna simultaneously.

Yusei 4000 Luna 4000: "Ladies first Yusei, so I'll start by activating the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor, now instead of tributing monsters, we can pay 1000 life points per tribute to summon a monster from our hands, so I'll start by paying 2000 life points to call Earthbound Immortal Cusillu to the field in attack mode." Luna said as her monster appeared on the field. "Next I'll set three cards facedown and end my move."

Yusei 4000 Luna 2000: "I wasn't expecting that kind of move, but it helps me too." Yusei said. "I start by setting two cards facedown, and next I summon Quickdraw Synchron with his effect."

"Let me guess, you're planning on using Junk Archer to remove my Immortal and wipe out my life points in one move." Luna said calmly. "That won't work Yusei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." Zone said. "She only has 2000 life points and Junk Archer has 2300 attack points, so if Yusei removes Cusillu he wins."

"That's true, but there's no guarantee that Luna's not bluffing and one of those facedown cards can turn the tide of the duel." Akiza said.

"I hope he finds a way to beat her, otherwise things will be a lot more difficult." Zone said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You may have guessed my move, but I'll still give it a try." Yusei said. "I bring back Quillbolt Hedgehog, and now I tune Quickdraw Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog in order to synchro summon the Junk Archer."

"I tried to tell you Yusei, that won't work." Luna said calmly.

"There's only one way to find out, I use Junk Archer's special ability to remove your Earthbound Immortal from play until your next turn." Yusei said. "Now I'll attack you directly."

"I play my trap card, Offensive Guard." Luna said calmly. "Now just like during Akiza's duel with Trudge, I only take half the damage from your attack and I get to draw one card."

"In that case I'll end my turn." Yusei said as Cusillu returned to the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was so close, all he needs is one more turn." Zone said.

"That's not true, Earthbound Immortals can attack other monsters instead of a direct attack." Akiza said. "If Luna destroys Junk Archer Yusei won't be able to use its effect."

"Wait, but if Luna destroys Junk Archer Yusei won't be able to get past Cusillu." Zone said.

"I know, but hopefully one of those facedown cards can help him." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Jack, Paradox, you guys lost too?" Crow asked._

"_Yeah, things are looking good so far." Jack said. "The problem is I don't have any idea how they're going to take down her."_

"_I agree, if what she told me is true, she'll be absolutely unstoppable." Paradox said. "They need to defeat her before those cards hit the field."_

"_Well right now Yusei's in a bad situation." Jack said. "His only defense against Cusillu is about to be destroyed, and then the duel is as good as done."_

"_Not necessarily, if he has a way to bring it back from the graveyard with one of his facedown cards that could change the tide of the duel." Paradox said. "All we can do is watch this duel play out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is as good as over, Yusei's already lost the duel." said one of the dark signers. "So anyone want to take Akiza down a notch?"

"I'll take care of that." said another dark signer. "I've been waiting to duel for a while."

"Go right ahead, the faster we take them down the better." said the first dark signer. "This is going to be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei 4000 Luna 850: "It's my move Yusei, so now I'll end our duel." Luna said calmly. "I'll start by sacrificing Earthbound Immortal Cusillu in order to summon my Great Maju Garzett."

"Wait, why would you sacrifice your own Earthbound Immortal?" Yusei asked in disbelief.

"Simple, my Great Maju Garzett's attack points are equal to double the attack points of the monster I sacrificed, so now he has 5600 attack points." Luna explained. "Next I play my facedown Heavy Storm to destroy every magic and trap card on the field."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Yusei's facedown cards were his only chance against that thing." Zone said nervously. "If this attack connects he'll be down to 700 life points."

"I have a bad feeling Luna isn't done Zone." Akiza said nervously. "She still has cards in her hand, and if one of them can power up her monster she'll win the duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, I'm impressed you'll nearly win in one round." Yusei said. "Of course the duel isn't over yet."

"Correction Yusei, I did win in one round." Luna said. "I activate the magic card, Axe of Despair, this handy tool gives my Great Maju Garzett 1000 extra attack points, so now he beats your Junk Archer by 4300 points."

"Not bad Luna, but you haven't beaten all three of us yet." Yusei said calmly as he took a card out of his duel disc and tossing it to Zone. "Your strategy needs this."

"Whatever card that was won't change the outcome of the duel Yusei, now Great Maju Garzett attack Junk Archer." Luna said as she won the duel.

"Well, it seems that three of my dark signers fall to take down one of you three, hopefully those odds change before I lose." the KotN said lazily. "Of course since I'm going to honor my deal I'll allow you to protect him from the remaining shadow duels."

With those words a crimson sphere surrounded Yusei and lifted him into the sky next to the orbs of darkness.

"Alright, it's my turn to duel." said another dark signer. "Akiza Izinski, you're about to lose the duel."

(Luna managed to take down Yusei and now someone is challenging Akiza to a match. Next chapter the fifth shadow duel will begin, and the defeated dark signers will inform Yusei of the eighth Earthbound Immortal. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Temporal Onslaught

"No way, Akiza be careful." Zone said quickly. "That's her."

"Anything you say won't help her little brother." Star said as she took her hood off. "Well now that you know who I am mother, it's time to take you down."

"We'll see soon enough, I'll beat you and get one step closer to saving you all." Akiza said confidently.

"Duel." said Akiza and Star simultaneously.

Akiza 4000 Star 4000: "I'll go first, so I set one monster and play two facedown cards." Akiza said. "That ends my move."

"Not bad, of course you are the person who taught me how to play this game." Star said calmly. "I'll start things off by setting a facedown card, and next I'll summon Temporal Machine Priestess in attack mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This is really bad, Star's about to bring out the first one." Paradox said nervously._

"_What do you mean, Akiza's already seen those monsters." Jack said._

"_Yeah, there's no way she can be surprised by one of those Timelord cards." Crow said._

"_You guys don't understand, Zone knows how those cards work but Star's the one who mastered them." Paradox said. "The only chance to take her down is Zone's dragon."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sure you remember, but I can tribute my Priestess in order to call this to the field, Razion, the Timelord." Star said.

"I play my trap card Floral Shield, now you can't attack me this round." Akiza said. Alright, now I'm safe from that Timelord, she thought.

"That's not a bad move, and in most cases it would completely protect you from my Timelord." Star said. "Of course this isn't most cases, I equip Razion with Frozen Clock."

"Wait, what does that card do?" Akiza asked nervously.

"Oh nothing much, it just bypasses Razion's effect of returning to my deck during the standby phase." Star said calmly. "I end my move."

"Great, that's not what I wanted to hear." Akiza said before Star lost 400 life points. "Wait, why did you lose points?"

"That's the cost for my Frozen Clock, I lose 400 life points every time your turn begins."

Akiza 4000 Star 3600: "Ok, well in that case I'll set one card facedown and set another monster, that ends my move." Akiza said calmly.

"It certainly looks that way." Star said. "Now then, I'll start by activating my trap card, Zero Machine Ain."

"That card won't help you, you're only allowed to have one Timelord on the field at once, and you already have Razion." Akiza said.

"I'm aware of that detail, but there's always the exception." Star said. "For now I'll just attack one of your monsters with Razion."

"Fine, you're attack revealed my Dark Verger." Akiza said.

"Exactly, now when you draw next turn you'll lose 1000 life points, now I'll just play this card facedown." Star said as she ended her move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Come on Akiza, there has to be a way around those Timelords, the only question is what." Yusei said. "If what Zone said is true, Star nearly beat everyone she's dueled with those cards, and only lost when I first used Comet Summoning."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 4000 Star 3200: "It's my turn, so now I lose 1000 life points." Akiza said. "Except now I have a way to destroy your Timelords."

"Is that a fact?" Star asked. "Well we'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Why wait when I can show you now." Akiza said. "I play the magic card Rose Storm, now I send Black Rose Dragon to my graveyard, and in exchange any monster on your field, in your hand, or in your deck with less than 2400 attack points is removed from play."

"Not bad, but I counter with a trap card of my own." Star said. "Temporal Shift, thanks to this little card, I can sacrifice Razion before your card activates and play a new Timelord to replace him, and who better than Sandaion, the Timelord."

"Your new monster should be destroyed by my trap card." Akiza said. "Why is it still on the field?"

"Unlike when I summon them with Zero Machine Ain, or Infinite Machine Ain Soph, Sandaion, the Timelord has 4000 attack points normally." Star explained. "In other words he's strong enough to survive your card."

"Maybe, but I have something else in mind." Akiza said. "I reveal Witch of the Black Rose, and now I'll tune her with Dark Verger."

"It's been a long time since I've faced off against your Splendid Rose mom, this should be fun." Star said with a grin.

"If you've dueled Splendid Rose, then you remember her special abilities." Akiza said as her monster appeared. "I remove Dark Verger from play to cut your Timelord's attack points in half."

"Go right ahead, even if you attack my Timelord monsters negate all battle damage." Star said calmly. "In other words all you'll do is trigger the special ability of Sandaion."

"I set one card and end my turn." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, she's about to lose the duel." Zone said nervously. "I only have one chance to beat her, I only hope I can do what dad did all those years ago, it's our only chance to save everyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akiza 3000 Star 3200: "It's been fun dueling you again mom, but it's about time I end our duel." Star said. "I start by playing the Heavy Storm Magic card, so now all the magic or trap cards on the field are destroyed."

"That means your Timelord returns to your hand in your next move, and with all the other ones removed from play you'll be defenseless." Akiza said. "Why would you do that?"

"Simple, I've already won." Star said. "Whenever he battles, Sandaion deals 4000 points of damage to the opponent, so now Sandaion, the Timelord attack Splendid Rose."

"Not bad, but you haven't won yet." Akiza said as she lost the duel. "Zone, make sure you win."

The moment she said that Akiza threw a single card to Zone before a second crimson orb surrounded her and lifted her next to Yusei.

(Star has managed to defeat Akiza, and now Zone has to defeat five dark signers in a row. Next chapter Luna will duel Zone. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Spiritual Decline

"You should know Zone, you can't win." Star said calmly. "I didn't even need my Earthbound Immortal to defeat mom, and you're even easier to beat than she is."

"That's where you're wrong, I'm going to beat all five of you." Zone said. "I won't let our parents, or our friends down."

"Suit yourself, I'll be looking forward to our match little brother." Star said.

"If you even get a chance to duel him." Luna said calmly. "I doubt he'll even get past me."

"We'll see Luna." Zone said. "You've only seen the surface of my deck."

"Let's duel." said Zone and Luna simultaneously.

Luna 4000 Zone 4000: "I'll take the first move, so I'll play the Ancient Forest field spell, and next I summon Regulus in attack mode." Luna said. "Next I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Alright, in that case it's my move so I'll start with three cards facedown." Zone said. "Next I'll summon Rose Star Knight in attack mode."

"Not bad, but keep in mind my Ancient Forest destroys any monsters that attacks." Luna said.

"That's normally true, but that only applies to monsters that attack, and my Rose Star Knight's special ability bypasses your effect by forcing you to attack him." Zone said as Regulus jumped at the Rose Star Knight.

"Wait, but our monsters have the same attack points." Luna said. "Why would you do that?"

"You'll have to wait and see, I end my move." Zone said calmly.

"In that case, it's my move." Luna said. "I set one monster facedown and end my move."

"Alright, in that case it's my move." Zone said. "This might bring back some memories, I summon Rose Star Girl in attack mode, and now I play her special ability."

"Let me guess, you're going to summon Rose Star Boy and comet summon Rose Star Queen." Luna said. "That won't help you."

"Is that so, well it's a good thing I'm not using that effect." Zone said. "Rose Star Girl can deal 500 points of damage by returning a monster in the graveyard to my deck, for example my Rose Star Knight."

"Not bad, but the duel is far from over." Luna said. "In fact I can play my trap card, Call of the Haunted, now I bring back Regulus."

"That's great, I end my turn." Zone said nervously.

Luna 3500 Zone 4000: "It's my move, so now I'll flip my Cure Mermaid into attack mode, and next I special summon the Fairy Guardian in attack mode." Luna said. "Now I can tune level five Fairy Guardian with level four Cure Mermaid, in order to synchro summon my Fairy Princess."

"Wait, so this is how you got that card." Zone said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Wait, what kind of card is that?" Yusei asked._

"_I'm not sure, but if what Zone said is true he's seen it before." Akiza said. "I only hope that means he has a way to counter it."_

"_All we can do is wait and see what happens." Yusei said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know my card, then you know it's abilities." Luna said. "I can discard one card to gain 600 life points, now I attack Rose Star Girl with Fairy Princess.""

"True, but that's why I set one card facedown, the trap card you gave me." Zone said. "Spiritual Guardian, this card can only be played when both Rose Star Girl, and Fairy Princess are on the field."

"Ok, so what exactly does that card do?" Luna asked.

"Simple, this card allows me to give Rose Star Girl the attack points of every monster in the graveyard, and in exchange you gain 500 life points."

"Wait, but that's an extra 3700 attack points." Luna said nervously.

"Exactly, now Rose Star Girl destroys Fairy Princess." Zone said.

"Not good, I end my move." Luna said nervously.

"In that case Rose Star Girl's attack points go back to normal." Zone said.

Zone 4000 Luna 2800: "It's my move, so now I'll play Rose Star Boy in attack mode, and next I comet summon Rose Star Queen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Nice, now he's in a position to end this duel." Paradox said._

"_Wait, what are you talking about?" Crow asked. "His monster isn't strong enough to defeat Luna."_

"_Crow's right, there's no way to win yet." Jack said._

"_You don't get it." Paradox said. "Zone's already won the duel, all he needs to do is use that card."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your monster is strong, but it isn't strong enough to beat me, especially once I play this trap." Luna said. "Go Shadow Immortals, now I can sacrifice both of our monsters in order to call Earthbound Immortal Cusillu to the field."

"I saw that coming, which is why I held on to this card for a while." Zone said calmly. "I activate the magic card Supernova."

"Wait, what does that card do?" Luna asked nervously.

"This card deals damage to both players equal to the attack points of the monsters on their field, and thanks to you my field is empty." Zone said calmly.

"Wait, but I have Cusillu on the field." Luna said. "His attack points are 2800."

"Exactly, you're a good duelist but I win." Zone said as a flash of light enveloped the field and Luna's life points hit zero.

"Interesting, it seems your just as skilled as I heard." the KotN said calmly before Luna became enveloped in another orb of darkness. "Unfortunately it's one against four, you have no chance of winning."

"That's where you're wrong, it's been three days since you told us about this battle, and I made a few preparations just in case." Zone said calmly. "Now which one is next?"

"That would be me old friend, of course I know that it won't be easy to defeat you." Antinomy said while stepping forward. "Then again, it won't be easy to beat me either."

"Antinomy, alright I know exactly how to take care of this." Zone said while taking his deck out of his duel disc. "I'm going to beat you, and rescue all of our friends."

(Zone managed to defeat Luna, and now Antinomy is preparing to duel. Next chapter Zone will reveal his preparations. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. French Flight

"That's a surprise, you aren't going to be using your Rose Star cards?" Antinomy asked calmly.

"No, I'm going to save those for when I duel Star." Zone said. "As for this duel, I have something else in mind."

"Well, all I can say is I hope you know what you're doing, otherwise this won't last very long at all." Antinomy said.

"Let's duel." said Zone and Antinomy simultaneously.

Zone 4000 Antinomy 4000: "I'll take the first turn, so I set two cards facedown and play one monster in defense mode, that ends my turn." Zone said calmly.

"Alright, in that case it's my move so I'll start by playing the field spell Tech Genus Laboratory." Antinomy said. "Now I can summon two Tech Genus monsters every turn, so I'll play Rush Rhino, and Cyber Magician."

"Alright, I know exactly what you're planning." Zone said.

"I tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician, and now I'll attack your facedown monster." Antinomy said calmly.

"Not yet, I play the trap card Valiant Knight, now I call a Knight Token to the field that can absorb 2000 points of damage before being destroyed." Zone said. "Your monster has 1900 points, so my knight can still block 100 more attack points."

"I get it, not a bad move." Antinomy said calmly. "I'll end my turn with this facedown."

"Now then, it's my move so I'll reveal my Sacred Knight's Spearholder, and activate the Polymerization magic card to fuse it with my Horse of the Floral Knights, in order to call Centaur Mina to the field, and now I'll attack your Wonder Magician."

"Activating a trap card now won't help me, of course this card might, I play the effect of Tech Genus Dream Wolf, now I can double my damage and in exchange my monster stays on the field." Antinomy said.

"That's fine, I end my turn with another facedown card." Zone said.

Zone 4000 Antinomy 3400: "It's my turn, and I drew a winner." Antinomy said. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring my Cyber Magician back from the grave, and next I tune him with the second Rush Rhino in my hand, in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Hyper Librarian."

"Activate trap card, Preemptive Strike, this costs me 1000 life points, but Centaur Mina can attack your Wonder Magician immediately." Zone said.

"Nice try, but your monster's effect only works on your turn, so I'll play my own trap card, Limiter Boost." Antinomy said. "This card give my Wonder Magician an extra 500 attack points, meaning it has 200 more than Centaur Mina."

"In that case all I can do is play an effect from my graveyard, Sacred Knight's Horse Trainer." Zone said. "Now I flip three coins, and depending on the number of heads I get a different effect."

"True, zero heads destroys every monster on your field, one head switches your monster into defense mode." Antinomy said calmly.

"If I get two heads I gain control of one of your monsters, and if I get three heads all my monsters gain 800 attack points." Zone said. "In other words if I get three heads neither of your monsters will be able to beat mine."

"Well let's see what happens." Antinomy said calmly.

As Antinomy said that, three coins appeared above Zone and all flipped simultaneously, landing with only one head face-up.

"So now Centaur Mina switches into defense mode." Zone said.

"True, so now I'll attack with both my monsters, and by extension you go down to 600 life points." Antinomy said. "I end my turn by tuning Wonder Magician with Hyper Librarian in order to call Tech Genus Blade Blaster in attack mode."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Not good, he's about to lose the duel." Akiza said nervously._

"_We have to trust he has something planned." Yusei said. "It's all we can hope for right now."_

"_I know, but unless he has something with over 3300 attack he can't get past Blade Blaster." Akiza said._

"_I know, but we should have confidence he'll come up with something." Yusei said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zone 600 Antinomy 3400: "It's my move, and we both know it's my last chance to win this duel." Zone said.

"I agree, and we both know there's only one way for you to win but you already got rid of the card you need." Antinomy said.

"No I didn't." Zone said. "I play the magic card Dying Message, this card can only be played if I have three monsters in the graveyard, now I can add one card from my graveyard to my hand."

"Impressive, well I should have guessed you would win." Antinomy said calmly. "After all you learned how to duel from your entire family."

"It was fun Antinomy, but now I bring back my Polymerization card, and now I merge Guardian Angel Joan, with Blackwing – Phoenix the Solar Wind, in order to summon Sacred Blackwing – Joan the Hurricane." Zone said. "Now I use her effect."

"So now you can choose one monster from your extra deck, and it's attack points are both added to Joan the Hurricane, and taken away from Blade Blaster." Antinomy said.

"Exactly, and with Chevalier de Fleur's 2700 points, the difference in our monsters reaches 4100." Antinomy said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What the, where the heck did that card come from?" Crow asked._

"_That's the thing, in our time you married Sherry Leblanc and worked together to create new decks that combined your strategies." Paradox said. "That monster, Sacred Blackwing – Joan the Hurricane is the crown jewel of your deck."_

"_I have to admit, this is impressive." Jack said. _

"_Well that card is about to win the duel, so all we can do is wait and see what happen." Luna said hopefully._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I win, Phoenix the Solar Wind, attack Blade Blaster." Zone said as he won the duel.

"Not bad, this might be fun after all." the KotN said as he enveloped Antinomy in an orb of darkness.

"Well, no time like the present, so I'll duel next." said the sixth dark signer before stepping up to duel Zone.

(Zone managed to defeat Antinomy using a deck that Crow and Sherry created. Next chapter another deck from the future will appear. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Warriors misfortune

"Let's see if you can take me down Zone." Leo said as he pulled down his hood. "Of course it won't take any time at all for me to win."

"We'll see about that Leo." Zone said switching decks again. "These cards are going to win this duel."

"We'll see about that." Leo said.

"Duel." said Leo and Zone simultaneously.

Leo 4000 Zone 4000: "I'll go first, so I summon Fortune Lady Water in attack mode and set three cards, that ends my move." Zone said.

"Fortune Ladies, so that must be Carly's deck from the future." Leo said. "Of course I should be careful of Jack's deck too especially after your last duel. I start by playing Axe Raider in attack mode, and next I play this monster using his special ability, meet my Shadow Knight."

"Warriors, that's different." Zone said. "Of course it won't help you win."

"We'll see about that, Shadow Knight attacks Fortune Lady Water." Leo said. "Now when he attacks I'll play Rush Recklessly, boosting his attack points to 2000."

"Not bad, but I play Time Passage, now until the end phase Fortune Lady Water is level seven, so she has 2100 attack points." Zone said.

"That's what I wanted you to do." Leo said. "When he get's destroyed Shadow Knight gives one other warrior on my field a 600 attack point bonus."

"So now your Axe Raider has 2300 points right?" Zone asked.

"Exactly, now Axe Raider attack Fortune Lady Water." Leo said.

"I play Slip of Fortune, this negates your attack and remove Water until my standby phase." Zone said calmly.

"Alright, in that case I'll set one card to end my move." Leo said.

Leo 3900 Zone 4000: "It's my move, so first Fortune Lady Water returns to my field at level four, but thanks to her effect she increases to level five." Zone said. "Now then, I'll summon the tuner monster Dark Resonator."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Right, that's how you take down an opponent." Jack said with a smirk._

"_Yeah, but you remember what Leo has in that deck of his, if that monster comes out soon, which it could, Zone's definitely going to be in trouble." Crow said._

"_Crow's right Jack." Luna said. "If Leo's holding that card Zone's going to lose in two more turns."_

"_Don't worry, Zone has everything under control." Jack said. "I can tell this duel is going exactly the way he wants it."_

"_I hope so Jack, I really hope so." Paradox said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, but Red Dragon Archfiend won't be enough to win." Leo said calmly.

"Who said anything about that, I tune Dark Resonator with Fortune Lady Water, in order to synchro summon something fun, my Destiny Sorceress." Zone said. "Her ability let's me summon one synchro monster without using any tuners once per turn, but the summoned monster can't attack or be attacked."

"So it let's you bring out a synchro monster for an effect or tribute." Leo said. "That's a different strategy."

"Well I won't use that effect for now, I think I'll just end my turn." Zone said.

"In that case I'll go, and that means I'm about to unleash my ace card." Leo said. "First I play my Warrior's Assemble magic card, this let's me play two more warriors to keep Axe Raider some company, so I play Blue Flame Swordsman, and Familiar Knight."

"I play my trap card, Fortune's Wall, now by removing Fortune Lady Water from the game I can prevent you from attacking me or destroying any of my cards until the end phase." Zone said.

"Fine by me, because I can still play my Axe of Despair on my Axe Raider, boosting him up to 3300 points." Leo said. "Now I play the last card in my hand, Card of Demise, now I'll draw five cards but I'll discard my hand in five turns, that ends my move."

"My card costs me 1200 points since I removed Fortune Lady Water." Zone said.

"Wait, it costs 1200 points because of the monster you chose, isn't that a huge risk to play?" Leo asked.

Leo 3900 Zone 2800: "That might be true, however I have something else in mind." Zone said. "I use the special ability of Destiny Sorceress in order to summon Red Nova Dragon."

"Why would you do that, he can't attack and any monsters you have can't be strong enough to consider sacrificing him." Leo said.

"That's not entirely true, Red Nova Dragon is strong but he isn't my ace card." Zone said calmly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Leo asked nervously.

"Simple I reveal my facedown card, Amulet of Destiny, this card can only be equipped to Red Nova Dragon, and it allows me to play the strongest monster in this deck." Zone said. "I tribute my Red Nova Dragon in order to call Burning Fortune Dragon to the field."

"Whoa, what exactly does that thing do?" Leo asked nervously.

"Simple, I pay 500 life points, and in exchange we can both select a monster in our deck. The monsters we select battle, and the loser takes damage equal to the level of their monster times 400." Zone said.

"Fine, in that case I'll bring out my Black Luster Soldier." Leo said.

"I call Chaos King Archfiend to the field, and now with his effect I win the battle." Zone said.

"Wait, but that's a total of 3300 points of damage." Leo said nervously.

"Exactly, and I can play my dragon's effect again." Zone said calmly.

"The strongest warrior I have left is Gilford the Lightning." Leo said. "You win."

"It was a good match, but now I call Red Dragon Archfiend to the field." Zone said. "Now end this duel."

"I'm starting to wonder if I picked the wrong duelists." the KotN said. "Of course I admit you're starting to impress me."

"If that's a compliment then you can keep it." Zone said. "I just have to win two more duels and then you lose."

"I doubt you'll be able to beat me Zone, but I'll let you try." said another dark signer.

(Zone managed to defeat Leo, and now only Aporia and Star remain. Next chapter the duel between Zone and Aporia will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Nature's Fury

"I should have guessed you would be next Aporia." Zone said. "I'm not going to lose though."

"We'll see, the last time we dueled I didn't use this deck." Aporia said. "The gates have opened."

"Let's duel." said Aporia and Zone simultaneously.

Zone 4000 Aporia 4000: "I'll start, and I play the field spell, The Gates of Dark World." Aporia said. "Next I play Dark World Dealings, so we both discard one card, and then draw one card."

"Great, with Dark World monsters, being able to discard them is a huge benefit." Zone said nervously.

"Exactly, so now I summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World in attack mode." Aporia said calmly. "Now I end my move with two facedown cards."

"In that case it's my move, so first I play Naturia's Cycle. This card allows me to once per round send a Naturia monster from my deck to my hand, my hand to the field, the field to my graveyard, or the graveyard back to my deck." Zone said.

"So you can infinitely recycle cards, that should be interesting." Aporia said calmly.

"There's more, I use Naturia's Cycle to summon Naturia Pineapple, and next I sacrifice him to summon Naturia Bamboo Shoot." Zone said. "You know what this card does."

"Yes I do, your grandmother used those cards." Aporia said. (1) "Now I can't play any magic or trap cards, at least until I destroy Bamboo Shoot."

"I end my move by setting two cards facedown, that ends my move." Zone said calmly.

"In that case it's my turn, so first I'll take advantage of the one loophole of your card, I can still use the effect of my field spell, so now I'll remove Zure, Knight of Dark World from play in order to discard my favorite monster, and draw one card,." Aporia said. "Now, I'll return Goldd to my hand in order to call Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World."

"That's not good." Zone said nervously as his Naturia Bamboo Shoot was destroyed.

"Now, I think I'll attack you directly." Aporia said calmly.

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Natural Tuning." Zone said. "This card is similar to Urgent Tuning, but I can tune from the graveyard instead, the price is the monsters I use are removed from play, so now I synchro summon Naturia Leodrake."

"Not bad, normally that would assure both our monsters get destroyed leaving me open on your next turn, however in this case I have a facedown card, Dark World Aura, this decreases Leodrake's attack points by the attack points of a Dark World Monster on my field, so now Leodrake loses 3000 attack points." Aporia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_This is bad, Zone's about to take a huge amount of damage, and that thing is too powerful to beat." Jack said._

"_Not necessarily, it's entirely possible that Zone can win in the next turn." Paradox said. "If he's holding the two cards I think he is this duel is as good as done."_

"_Wait, what are you talking about, Grapha has 3000 attack points." Crow said. "Even if Zone brings back Leodrake somehow there's no way he can win this turn, and Aporia can bring out Goldd on his next turn."_

"_You forgot, that's the same deck his grandmother used, and it has one secret weapon." Antinomy said calmly. "Zone can win."_

"_Well I hope so, otherwise the whole world will be destroyed." Leo said nervously._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grapha, destroy Naturia Leodrake." Aporia said. "That ends my move."

Zone 1000 Aporia 4000: "It's my move, so now I can end this duel." Zone said calmly.

"What are you talking about, there isn't a card in your deck that can defeat me at this point." Aporia said calmly.

"Your right, there isn't a single card that can beat you, but I'm holding the two that can." Zone said. "I start by activating Wrath of Nature, this card automatically destroys every other card on the field."

"Wait, you can't be serious." Aporia said nervously. "You aren't holding that card are you?"

"I am, and you know what that means for this duel." Zone said. "I summon Naturia Roses, now I can take the attack points of every monster that's been removed from play and that becomes the attack points of Naturia Roses."

"I know, and because of the monsters you used to summon Leodrake, Naturia Roses has enough attack points to end this duel." Aporia said. "You beat me, fair and square."

"Aporia, one more duel and you'll all be safe." Zone said as the KotN enveloped Aporia in an orb of darkness.

"How fitting, the final battle is about to begin." the KotN said calmly.

"Not yet, first I want to talk with Star." Zone said. "Until our duel is over neither side wins."

"It's been way too long Zone, I know what you were trying to do and I have to say thanks for trying." Star said.

"I know, I promised our parents that I'd help you, and this is the last thing I need to do." Zone said. "Star, make me a promise alright?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing little brother, we don't need to say anything do we?" Star said with a smile.

"No, I guess we don't." Zone said putting the Rose Star cards back into his duel disc.

"Well, considering that either way this is the final duel, why don't we let the others watch as well." the KotN said just before the nine floating orbs burst apart freeing the people inside them.

"Yusei, it's good to see you're alright pal." Crow said.

"Yeah, the same for you Crow." Yusei said.

"This isn't the time for the reunion, save that for when Zone wins this duel." Jack said.

"If he wins, when Star and Zone duel, the winner could literally be either of them." Paradox said. "In fact, the last time they dueled it ended in a draw."

"That's true, Sephiron, all because of one card that Star has in her deck." Aporia said. "One card that Zone has never beaten."

(Aporia has lost to Zone, and now the final duel is about to begin. Next chapter the duel between Star Fudo, and Zone Fudo will start. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The idea for Yusei's mother, or Zone's grandmother to use Naturia cards comes from Shimmering-Sky.)


	11. Battle for the future part 1

"Let's duel." said Star and Zone simultaneously.

Star 4000 Zone 4000: "I'll go first Zone, so I start by summoning Temporal Knight Razion in attack mode, and next I set two cards facedown." Star said. "Now during the end phase I can add Razion, the Timelord to my hand."

"I remember those cards, they're more powerful than they should be." Zone said. "Of course you aren't the only one with a powerful start."

"Well let's see what you can do." Star said.

"I start by summoning Rose Star Knight in attack mode, and next I set two cards facedown." Zone said. "Now I play the field spell Rose Galaxy."

Rose Galaxy, it's been a long time since I've seen that card, Star thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Zone/Star 1300 John/Chris 2000: "You're going to lose, thanks to Skill Drain Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord only has 4000 attack points, and our Dragon Master Knight has 5000 attack points." Chris said. "This duel is as good as done."_

"_Oh no, whatever can we do Zone?" Star asked sarcastically._

"_I'm not sure Star, I just have to hope I draw something that can help us win." Zone said lazily. "My move, alright, first I play Twin Bloom, now I can pay 1000 life points to revive Rose Star Queen."_

"_Are you an idiot, that monster is nowhere near strong enough to beat ours." John said. "This duel is as good as done."_

"_I agree, I activate the field spell Rose Galaxy, now I activate one of it's effects, I can send one Rose Star Monster to the graveyard to double the attack points of a monster on the field." Zone said. "Rose Star Queen, power up Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord."_

"_Hold on, that thing has 8000 points." Chris said nervously._

"_Exactly, and now I think I'll use them." Zone said. "You mind Star?"_

"_Not at all bro, take them down." Star said with a smile._

"_Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord attack Dragon master Knight and end this duel." Zone said._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You remember the effects of this card so I'll just end my move there." Zone said.

"Not bad Zone, but wow seeing that card brings back memories." Star said. "Of course it still won't be enough to beat me on it's own."

"I know, but it's the first piece of the plan." Zone said.

"It's my move, so first I use another effect of Temporal Knight Razion, I sacrifice him to summon Razion, the Timelord." Star said. "Now then, you remember his effect right?"

"Yeah, but that won't beat me." Zone said. "We both know exactly how this duel is going to end."

"I disagree, I have something else in mind." Star said. "Razion, the Timelord attack Rose Star Knight."

"I play the trap Rose Katana, this card can only be activated during the battle phase, if my monster survives the battle you take damage equal to Razion, the Timelord's level multiplied by 100." Zone said. "So that means 1000 points of damage."

"Not bad, I'll end my move by revealing Zero Machine Ain." Star said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is insane, they've barely even started and the duel is already going back and forth." Jack said.

"Yeah, and if I'm right we'll be seeing more twists than that Jack." Crow said. "Is there any move Zone can make to tip the duel in his favor?"

"There are quite a few options to give him the advantage, of course there are also plenty of things Star can do to have the advantage as well." Paradox said calmly. "When these two duel you can't tell who's going to win until one of their life points hit zero."

"He's right, the last time I saw them duel Star won, but before her last turn she was staring at Rose Star Queen, Rose Star King, and Rose Star Dragon." Aporia said. "It's impossible for you to decide a winner during the duel."

"Well all we can do is hope that Zone wins." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star 3000 Zone 4000: "It's my move Star, so now Razion's effect deals 1000 points of damage." Zone said.

"Exactly, so now the score is even again." Star said calmly.

"Exactly, now then I'll set one card facedown." Zone said. "Next I summon Rose Star Boy in defense mode, that ends my move."

"Not so fast, I use the effect of the Rose Galaxy field spell, I can summon one monster from my deck as long as it's a lower level than the one I already have." Star said. "I have the level ten Razion, the Timelord, so I'll summon level two Temporal Knight Sandaion."

"Great, I should have guessed you would do that." Zone said.

Star 3000 Zone 3000: "It's my move so first Razion goes back to my deck, but now I can use the effect of Temporal Knight Sandaion to play Sandaion, the Timelord." Star said calmly.

"Activate trap card, Rose Star Barrier, now you can't attack me for three turns." Zone said.

"Not bad, if Sandaion had attack the duel would be over, so I'll just send Zero Machine Ain to the graveyard in order to play Infinite Machine Ain Soph." Star said. "That ends my move."

Star, this reminds me of our first duel, Zone thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Not so fast Zone, I play the trap card Temporal Mirror." Star said._

"_Wait, what does that do?" Zone asked nervously._

"_Simple, your Rose Star Crown might make your queen immune to all my monster's abilities, but this trap card negates your attack so Sandaion survives." Star said._

"_Great, that's just what I didn't want to see." Zone said nervously._

"_There's more, next turn I can summon my strongest monster to the field." Star said. "It's been fun but you lose bro."_

"_Not yet, I activate the third effect of Rose Galaxy, if I sacrifice a Rose Star Monster on my field, I can summon Rose Star Dragon with his attack points increased to 4000." Zone said._

"_Not bad, but I win this time." Star said._

"_We'll see Star, my dragon is tough to beat." Zone said_

_Zone 300 Star 500: "I activate the final effect of Infinite Light Ain Soph Ohr, so now I call to the field Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord." Star said. "Now I use his effect to revive Razion from my graveyard."_

"_Wait, his effect means his attack points are 8000." Zone said nervously._

"_Exactly, I win bro." Star said. "Sephiron attack Rose Star Dragon."_

(The final duel between Star and Zone has begun. Next chapter the duel will continue and Star will reveal a new monster. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. battle for the future part 2

"This is insane, neither one of them has any signs of an advantage." Jack said.

"True, but Star could summon her strongest monster while waiting for that trap card to wear off." Yusei said.

"Don't worry, this duel is a long way from being over." Paradox said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Star, so I'll call Rose Star Girl to the field, and now I play Rose Star Boy's special ability, I can summon Rose Star King to the field in defense mode." Zone said. "I end my turn with one facedown card."

"In that case it's my move, so I'll start by having Sandaion return to my deck, but now I think it's about time the final monster of this duel makes it's appearance." Star said.

"Wait, you can't summon Sephiron or your Earthbound Immortal, you haven't met the requirements for either one." Zone said.

"True, but I do have this magic card, Shadow Fusion." Star said. "With this I can summon a fusion monster without the requirements needing to be on the field or my hand, of course the price is I lose 500 life points per monster."

"Wait, what kind of monster are you summoning?" Zone asked nervously.

"I fuse Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord, Xolotl, Ruler of the Earthbound Immortals, and your Rose Star Dragon." Star said as a shadow slowly descended towards her. "I call to the field Shadow Lord Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That monster, I've never seen anything like it." Akiza said. "Can it even be beaten?"

"I don't know, things just got a lot worse for Zone." Yusei said.

"Hold on you guys, Star made a mistake. Shadow Lord Dragon has zero attack points so all Zone has to do is destroy it and he'll win." Crow said confidently.

"I doubt it, that dragon has more than a few special abilities." Antinomy said. "All we can do is wait and see what happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Star, what is that thing?" Zone asked nervously.

"Shadow Lord Dragon is the monster you'll need to beat if you want to win this duel, now then I'll activate his special ability granting him all the attack points, defense points, and special abilities of one of the monsters used to create him, for example Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord." Star said. "I'll end my move there, but in one more turn I'll be allowed to attack."

Star 1500 Zone 3000: "It's my move Star, and I promise I'll find a way to defeat that Shadow Lord Dragon." Zone said. "I switch all my monsters into defense mode, and next I set two cards facedown, that ends my move."

Zone, I still remember the last duel we had before the accident, Star thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Star 1000 Zone 700: "Sorry Zone, but this duel is as good as over." Star said calmly. "Temporal Knight Sandaion attack Rose Star Boy and end this duel."_

"_Not yet, I activate the final effect of Rose Galaxy, now since I took battle damage I can send one monster in my hand to the graveyard, and in exchange I deal damage equal to half it's attack points." Zone said. "I send Rose Star Queen to the graveyard."_

"_I get it, not bad Zone." Star said as they both lost the last of their life points. "I wasn't expecting you to force a draw."_

"_I need to keep a few moves in case of emergency sis." Zone said with a smile. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my move Zone, so now I add Rose Star Dragon's abilities to my Shadow Lord Dragon." Star said. "Now I set one card and end my move."

"So now my Rose Star Barrier is destroyed." Zone said.

"Exactly, so let's see what you can do Zone, on my next move I'll add Xolotl's abilities to Shadow Lord Dragon and then he'll be unstoppable." Star said.

"We'll see, it's my move." Zone said. "I start by activating my Rose Star Scepter, now Rose Star King is invincible in battle."

"True, but that means you can't increase his attack points." Star said. "My Shadow Lord Dragon has an attack power of 7000, you can't win."

"Maybe, but I can end my turn right now to deal 500 points of damage." Zone said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This duel, it's ending up almost exactly like that one isn't it Aporia?" Paradox asked.

"Yeah, if Zone has that card the duel will end exactly like that." Aporia said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Leo asked. "He needs to beat that dragon."

"No, Zone doesn't have any card that can beat Shadow Lord Dragon." Antinomy said. "His best bet was Rose Star Dragon but now all of its abilities are being used against him."

"So it's over and the KotN won, is that what you're saying?" Jack asked angrily.

"No, just watch." Aporia said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star 1000 Zone 3000: "It's my turn Zone, so now I can add the special abilities of Xolotl, Ruler of the Earthbound Immortals to my Shadow Lord Dragon." Star said. "Of course now that he has the special abilities of all three of his fusion materials, I've won the duel."

"We'll see Star." Zone said. "You were the one who told me that a duel isn't over until you run out of life points."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Star 300 Zone 4000: "Wow, did you just have terrible luck today Star?" Zone asked. "Well either way I'm about to win the duel."_

"_Don't count me out yet, I've only summoned nine of them." Star said calmly. "Now I use the effect of Infinite Light Ain Soph Ohr in order to call Sandaion, the Timelord to the field, and thanks to his ability I win. Sandaion attack Rose Star Queen."_

"_That's insane, I guess there's a reason you're the current Fortune Cup champion." Zone said._

"_Maybe, but we should rest up, the final round of that tournament is tomorrow." Star said._

"_I remember." Zone said calmly. "Let's do our best."_

"_That's all you can ever do Zone." Star said with a smile._

(The duel between Zone and Star is reaching its conclusion. Next chapter the final duel will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. battle for the future part 3

"Zone, this duel is as good as over, I attack Rose Star King with Shadow Lord Dragon." Star said.

"Not yet, I have the other effect of Rose Star Scepter, I can send it to the graveyard to end your battle phase." Zone said.

"Alright Zone, in that case I'll end my move with one card facedown." Star said calmly.

"It's my move." Zone said before the six marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow. "Wait, what's going on?"

"I guess the Crimson Dragon is giving you a fighting chance, so let's see what you can do." Star said.

"Alright Star, I activate the magic card, Crimson Miracle." Zone said. "This card allows me to remove a monster in my graveyard from play, and in exchange I can summon as many dragon type synchro monsters that I can."

"Wait, you don't have any synchro monsters, the Rose Star deck uses comet summoning not synchro summoning." Star said.

"I know, but there are two I can summon." Zone said. "I call to the field Stardust Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon, and next I activate the second effect of Crimson Miracle."

"Wait, what else does that card do?" Star asked nervously.

"I can add one card to my hand at the cost of 1000 life points." Zone said. "Now I activate the magic card Gathering Roses."

"Hold on, that card can only be played when Rose Star Dragon is on the field." Star said.

"Normally that would be true, but since I have both Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon I can play this card, and it allows me to automatically remove all the monsters on your field from play." Zone said. "I win Star, I attack with both of my dragons."

"This duel isn't over yet, I play the trap card Shadow Lord's Offering, now I can send Shadow Lord Dragon to the graveyard in order to destroy all cards on the field." Star said. "Plus thanks to your own card you can't play Stardust Dragon's ability this turn."

"That's not good, I end my move with one facedown card." Zone said nervously.

Star 1000 Zone 2000: "Everything's set for the end of our duel, I activate the magic card Eternal Battle." Star said. "You remember what this card does."

"I do, I'm the one who gave you that card Star." Zone said calmly. "Now we both summon one monster that originally belonged to us, and then all other monsters we control are removed from play."

"Exactly, so we both know what's about to happen." Star said. "I call to the field, Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord."

"I knew that was coming, I summon forth Rose Star Dragon." Zone said.

"Now thanks to my card neither monster can be destroyed in battle, but I have the advantage, Sephiron attack Rose Star Dragon." Star said. "Next I'll set this facedown, that ends my move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is bad, Zone's about to lose the duel." Leo said nervously.

"Not true, you wouldn't know this yet, but Star is really in a bad situation to play Eternal Battle." Paradox said. "This duel could still go either way."

"That's true, plus Zone still has that one magic card." Aporia said. "If he manages to play that he'll win the duel."

"Well, he'll definitely have a good chance of winning." Antinomy said. "All we can do at this point is wait and see."

"I know, but this duel is much more important than any of their other matches." Paradox said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my turn Star, and we both know that there's only one way for me to win this duel, and I just drew it." Zone said. "I play the magic card Rose Star Unleash."

"You're a great duelist brother, and this duel is about to end." Star said with a smile.

"Thanks to Rose Star Unleash I can double the attack points of every Rose Star monster I control, so now Rose Star Dragon is stronger than Sephiron, the Ultimate Timelord." Zone said. "I attack with Rose Star Dragon."

"This was fun, and we should duel again some time, I play the trap card Temporal Flux." Star said. "This card can only be played when I take battle damage, I deal damage equal to the difference in our monsters original attack points, and that's 1000 points."

The moment Star said that a vortex appeared above the two duelists before a golden beam struck Zone.

"Wait, so now what happens?" Luna asked. "The duel ended in a draw."

"Exactly, which means I offer you one final choice, the Crimson Dragon lives and these mortals perish, or you spare these mortals and forfeit the life of the Crimson Dragon." the KotN said.

"Not true, there's a third option." Star said. "Separating the Netherworld from the human or Spirit Worlds."

"What are you talking about?" the KotN asked.

"You didn't win, but you also didn't lose." Star said. "Plus, there's another reason I played Temporal Flux."

The moment she said that, the vortex from before reappeared and slowly began sucking the KotN into it.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" the KotN asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Star said. "Remember, during the duel you were influencing my cards, and that means your own energy is responsible for what's about to happen."

As soon as Star said that, the KotN was pulled through the vortex causing it to disappear completely.

"Wait, didn't that card send the KotN to the past?" Leo asked. "That's really bad."

"No, his strength was scattered throughout time." Star said. "He shouldn't be able to effect anything for at least fifty years."

"Well now that the crazy end of the world problems are over, I think we should get together with Sherry and Carly." Paradox said. "There's a lot we all need to talk about."

"He's right, let's head back to the city and call them up." Yusei said. "I don't think Sherry left quite yet."

"Zone, I just wanted to say thanks again, you're an awesome brother." Star said with a smile.

"Thanks, you're a great sister too Star." Zone said before the two of them turned to follow the others back to New Domino City.

(Thank you for giving this story a look, all the reviews and critique is appreciated. I'll see you all in the next story.)


End file.
